Thaumatorium
Back to main page This is a complete list of all the blocks and items available to you right from the beginning of Thaumcraft 2. For all other items, and the means to obtain them, consult the discoveries page, the raw materials page, and the objects of wonder page. Thaumcraft blocks and redstone Most of the blocks in Thaumcraft, as well as seals, can be deactivated by applying a redstone signal. There are several exceptions, such as the Arcane Bore, but for the most part an active redstone signal will deactivate blocks. The Blocks Crucibles This is the first thing you will need to craft to get started with this mod. Objects thrown into the crucible are destroyed and converted into liquid vis. The vis value of items differ, but the rarer or harder something is to find, the more vis it produces. Anything the crucible cannot process, or that is of too little value, is simply spit out again. Crucibles cannot process particularly complex items and it functions best when smelting raw materials or simple crafted items. Care must be taken not to overfill the crucible. Liquid vis is quite volatile and quite easily turns into taint that quickly evaporates back into the atmosphere. Crucibles are quite inefficient and only about half of an item's inherent magical value is converted into pure vis. The rest is converted into taint. There are several ways to improve the efficiency of the crucible as described later in this page. Vis Conduits Conduits allow you to transport vis from a source (like a crucible) to a thaumic device that requires that vis. It transports both pure and tainted vis, however do note that any individual conduit can only handle four units of vis at any given time, this means that if a section of pipe is full of taint then vis cannot pass through until the conduit is drained, the reverse is also true, if the pipe is full of vis then taint cannot pass through. The darker the shade of the purple liquid in the conduit the more tainted it is. Vis and Taint flow Vis and taint do not flow inside conduits by themselves. Instead blocks that require vis (or taint) apply suction to any connected conduits; in effect, they suck the vis towards them. Vis always flows from conduits with low suction to conduits with higher suction values. Suction strength steadily decreases the further you go from a blocks that applies it. Most blocks like the Infuser or Arcane Furnace apply a suction strength of 50 TCB (Thaums per Cubic Block). This figure reduces by one for each conduit it has to travel through, which means that after fifty conduits the suction would have reduced to zero. If more than one block applies the same suction to the same series of conduits the vis will always flow towards the closest block first. Note should be taken that conduits and blocks have two seperate suction values - one for vis and one for taint. Blocks that require vis usually only applies vis suction which means only vis will flow towards them - the taint is unaffected. Suction can be measured using the various craftable detector items. Vis Valve This special conduit works exactly like a normal conduit, except it can be clicked to stop vis from flowing through it. It can also be opened and closed with a redstone signal. Vis Tank This glass tank allows you to store 500 vis (pure or tainted). One may stack tanks on top of each other to increase capacity. Conduits can be attached to any tank, however Conduits cannot extract vis and taint from tanks below the tank they are attached to. By default vis tanks apply a suction strength of 10 TCB to surrounding conduits, this can be increased by connecting Arcane Bellows to the tank. CAUTION: Basic vis tanks are not well suited to storing large amounts of taint for long periods. Taint tends to corrupt and degrade the structure of the tanks, causing them to fail... impressively. Vis Pump This device sets up a constant flow of vis or taint in a series of conduits. Suction is only applied from the front of the device (the end with the pumping animation). It has a small internal store for any vis or taint it has pumped. To extract vis from this store you need to connect conduits to its back which in turn needs to connected to some suction causing device. You can use a series of pumps to move vis over large distances. Vis Pumps apply a suction of 20 TCB from their front, though this can be increased by connecting bellows next to them. The pumps orientation can be changed with Tinkering Tools. Infuser The Infuser is one of the most important thaumic devices you will need to build. Most of the objects and items created in Thaumcraft can only be crafted in this device. The Infuser uses pure, liquid vis to enchant various items and fuse them into a new object with magical properties. It's interface looks like this. The areas highlighted in green are the input slots. This is where you place the various objects you wish to fuse together. The area highlighted in red is where the infused result will appear. Any infusion recipes that use vis crystals have a chance of producing a depleted crystal which will be placed in the blue slot. Any upgrade you applied to the infuser will show in the yellow slot. The light blue area is the progress bar. Finally the magenta area shows how much the speed of the infuser is currently being improved by booster seals. See the section on seals for a better explanation of what that means. Placing the items in the infuser and supplying it with pure vis will cause the progress bar to appear and once that is done you will gain the resulting item. Simple. Applying a redstone signal to an infuser pauses the current infusion process. Quaesitum Not all objects are available immediately. You need to research them using the Quaesitum. Like an enchanting table, this block works better when surrounded by bookcases or similar objects. See the section on research and discoveries for a detailed explanation of how it works. Vis Condenser The Vis condenser provides another way of gaining Vis. By placing any kind of vis crystal in the slot on the left the condenser uses it as a catalyst to slowly draw pure vis from the aura. This will produce a depleted crystal. Unlike the crucible however, the condenser produces 100% pure, untainted vis. The speed at which the Condenser draws vis from the atmosphere is determined by the current phase of the moon. The fuller the moon is, the faster the condenser works. More importantly, the amount of vis that can be drawn with a single crystal also varies with the phase of the moon - the fuller it is, the more vis can be drawn before it is depleted. It is possible to place condensers next to each other and they distribute their vis amongst each other so you don't have to connect them all to conduits. Vis Filter This Vis Filter is a specialized conduit that slowly draws out any tainted vis flowing through it and pumps it directly into the atmosphere. This process occurs relatively slowly, but if a proper and constant flow is maintained through the filter it is possible to rid ones conduit network of any unwanted taint. Of course, the taint does end up messing with your aura, but such is the cost of progress. It is possible to stack additional filters on top of each other. Only the bottom-most filter can connect to other conduits, but each additional filter in the stack reduces the amount of taint that gets pumped into the atmosphere - some of the taint is simply destroyed. This does slow the filtering process down however, but it is much kinder to the environment. Filters draws taint them at a strength of 15 TCB. Arcane Furnace [Prior to Ver 2.1 of Thaumcraft 2 the Arcane Furnace required an iron ingot, not a block, to craft. Contrary to popular belief, the currently listed recipe IS correct.} The arcane furnace functions much like a normal furnace. It does however have several impressive advantages over it's mundane counterpart: *It has multiple input and output slots allowing one to queue up a lot of material to be smelted. *It is slightly faster than a normal furnace and slightly more efficient at burning fuel. *Fuel is only used while the furnace is in operation. If there are no available items to be smelted the current heat level is maintained and the fuel is not consumed until new items enter the input inventory. An Arcane Furnace can also be connected to a steady supply of vis which will grant the following benefits: *Fuel efficiency and duration is greatly improved. *Smelting speed is increased. *The furnace gains a small chance of doubling the smelting output each cycle - in other words a single piece of ore could produce two (or possibly even more) ingots. It is also possible to place an Arcane Furnace below a crucible. This greatly improves the efficiency of the crucible allowing it to produce more Vis and less Taint for each item smelted. The Arcane furnace, however, will constantly consume fuel while boosting a crucible - even if the crucible is not in operation. Applying a redstone signal to an arcane furnace causes it to stop smelting items, consuming fuel or boosting crucibles. Crucibles producing a redstone current do not affect the furnace. Arcane Bellows Arcane Bellows do not have a function of their own; its main use is to grant bonuses to Crucibles and Arcane Furnaces, or to increase the vis pressure withing certain blocks. When placed adjacent to a Crucible the bellows boosts the rate at which it can smelt items and also slightly improves the efficiency of the crucible, allowing it to produce more Vis and less Taint for each item smelted. When placed adjacent to an Arcane Furnace it boosts the speed at which the Furnace smelts ores. and also increases its chance to produce multipe smelting results. Bellows connected to an Arcane Furnace that is currently below a Crucible will effectively boost both devices. Bellows can be connected to Tanks or Pumps. Each bellows increases the suction in these blocks by 10 TCB. Bellows can be connected directly to conduits as well to increase the suction in that section, but multiple bellows will not increase the suction in a single conduit beyond 10 TCB. Arcane Bore The Arcane Bore is a magical mining device. It allows one to mine vast quantities of material in a relatively short time, although it is a bit expensive to operate. To function the bore requires two components: An Arcane Focus and Arcane Singularities. An Arcane focus is created as follows: The Arcane Focus determines the range and width of the Arcane Bores mining area. There are several different types of Foci, but the others are only gained through research. While the Arcane Bore is in operation the focus will slowly suffer damage and will eventually break. How to craft Arcane Singularities is described in the Raw Materials page. They act as a fuel source for the Bore. The Arcane Bore needs a redstone signal to activate. Any items mined are drawn towards the front of the bore and then ejected out its back. You can alter the facing of the bore by using Arcane Tinkering Tools. Placing a chest at the exit side of the bore will cause the ejected items to enter the chest instead and it can also be connected to Buildcraft pipes. The Items Extracts These extracts are used in a variety of recipes and infusions and are made as shown above. Arcane Tinkering Tools These tools have several uses. Firstly they can be used to retrieve unsmelted materials from crucibles. They can also be used to change the facing of certain blocks like the Arcane Bore and Vis Pump. Vis Detector This device allows you to detect the presence of pure Vis in thaumic devices. Simply clicking on any type of thaumic device or conduit will show you how much pure vis it contains. While the Vis Detector is in your inventory or hotbar it will also display a bar in the lower right-hand corner of your screen. This indicates how much Vis there is in the Aura in the current chunk. The sphere below the bar will glow if the aura has the potential to increase due to the presence of Silverwood Trees, Totems of Dawn, and other factors. Taint Detector The Taint Detector serves a similar function to the Vis detector. When used to click on thaumic devices or conduits it will give you an indication of how much taint they contain. While the Taint Detector is in your inventory or hotbar it will display the level of Taint in your current chunk in the lower right-hand corner of the screen. If the dark sphere below the bar glows it indicates that the current chunk might increase it's Taint rating or possibly even lower it's Aura rating. Thaumometer The Thaumometer is a combination of the Vis and Taint Detectors. When used to click on thaumic devices or conduits it will give an indication of both their Vis and Taint content, as well as the capacity of the device. The bars displayed in the lower right-hand corner will now display if the Aura and Taint rating are increasing or decreasing via upwards or downwards facing arrows. Back to main page